The curse
by Luna FireFox
Summary: sonic gets a curse from an' old foe and now can't say anything about that foe and where he is and what he was doing(Argo is a character of mine that will be in my version of sonic's past.) thx GodsSonicGirl for the pic and inspiration to right this R&R and ENJOY!
1. Explaining

**sonic: welcome to this story**

**me:sonic whats wrong**

**sonic: your gonna torture me again**

**me:what you mean?**

**sonic: i looked in the notebook**

**me: well enjoy the chapter now it's time to have roasted hedgehog*smiles evilly at sonic***

**sonic: well crud wish me luck at surviving luna and R&R it gets her to upload more chapters...bye!**

Sonic's P.O.V.

I'm waking up in this strange room wait no I'm in a cell not a strange room but how did I get here oh wait now I remember it was at six o'clock at my house in Mystic Ruins.

XXXXXXX

Mystic Ruins 7/10/13 6:00Am

Sonic's memory

It's six o'clock and my alarm is just waking me up "uh my head" I said my head hurt a lot and I wondered why pretty much until I got into the washroom,

"WAT THE HECK!" I almost fainted when I saw the strange marking on my bottom right eye, the marking was jet black and looked weird and I thought it was just dirt or something, but when it didn't come off I thought it might have been paint but, that thought only lasted a few seconds when I got hit in the head and knocked out cold by a reddish hedgehog or maybe it was a cat, I couldn't tell cause of the darkness closing in on me.

but before I passed out fully I heard the hedgehog or cat say this "Prince Sonic the hedgehog captured and ready to be brought back to base, Master" and then all black.

XXXXXXX

Present

"Well this is just great I'm captured and I have no freaking idea of who captured me and where I am" I sighed when a purple hedge-cat (**A/N: I mix different animals sometimes)** came to my cell

"get up, Master wants to see you _prince_"

'_did this guy just call me prince_ '"what if I don't want to see your 'Master' and why did you call me prince?" I said the hedge-cat look annoyed and confused

" you will see my Master no matter what and aren't you the 'prince' of that place called Freetropol- oh wait that place got destroyed so you don't count yourself as a prince anymore"

'_wait a sec this guy must work for Argo. Damn it'_ "fine I'll go see your 'Master'" I said, I'm not really in a good mood with the fact that my captor might just be my worst enemy, well this is just great, really fantastic.** (A/N: Argo is one of my characters and Freetropolis is a part of my version of Sonic's past which that story will be up sometime soon)**

"Good now get up and NO trying to escape got or else" the hedge-cat said while holding up some sort of gun

"fine" I said and i did what the hedge-cat told me to do.

XXXXXXXX

No P.O.V.

After walking through five hallways they finally got to where the hedge-cat's Master was and sure enough it was Argo

"Hello Sonic it's good to see you again" Argo said "What do you want now" Sonic said Argo looked confused a little bit until he remembered what he did

"I just wanted to let you know why you have that marking under your eye that's it. Oh and why you can't remember what happened the night before yesterday"

now it was Sonic's turn to look confused "Kayla you may leave now" the hedge-cat named Kayla left

"Okay Sonic the reason you can't remember anything from the night before yesterday is because I put memory barriers in your mind so you won't remember but they would only last four days, so by tomorrow you will remember, as for the marking, it's a curse, so that you can't speak of anything you saw that night or anything your hearing from me right now, and where this place is, but you can tell your friends something's and also I'm working with so watch your back, and also there is a cure to the curse just it's very, VERY hard to find so good luck, and goodbye"

all of what Sonic just heard shocked him some but he came back to reality when he heard Argo call Kayla to show him the way out

XXXXXXX

With Tails' and the others

No P.O.V.

"I still don't why the heck I'm here" Shadow said as he was getting very annoyed for the fact that he was forced to go over to Tails' place by Rouge

"Clam down Shadow" Amy said she really didn't like Shadow's behavior at the moment

"Yeah where just here to wait and ask Sonic where he's been the past day because we know Tails' and him didn't get into a fight and if Eggman captured him he would've let everyone know by now" Blaze said while looking out the window to see if Sonic was coming or not and so far it looked like 'not'

"Still faker might have-" Shadow didn't get to finish his sentence when Blaze said Sonic was coming.

Sonic came over to the house and opened the door to see a lot of people in his living room "Hey guys" Sonic said

"Where have you been Sonic you were gone for a day and where did you get that thing under your eye?" Tails' asked when he saw Sonic come in and the weird thing under his eye

"Well the night before yesterday I was spying on Egghead but I got caught and then I can't remember until I was told earlier today and I was captured yesterday as for thing under my eye well it's a curse that prevents me from saying anything else" Sonic said all he could about the marking under his eye and where he has been

"Okay but why didn't you tell us that you where spying on Eggman" ask Knuckles

"Because most of you guys were asleep and I didn't want to bother you, Shadow I can guess he would say no, Knuckles, you wouldn't want to leave your pet rock alone, and well yeah that's pretty much it. Oh and before I forget the guy that captured me said that there is a cure to the curse just it's very hard to find i think" Sonic explained to his friends

"Well your back now and your safe but now let's try to find that cure" said Amy as she wanted to know more about the person that captured sonic

**sonic:well i hope you enjoyed and i promise to not look in your note book ever again**

**me:Ok R&R plz and tell me wat I should add okay so for now see ya later, oh and tell me if I should add any couples to the story…. Bye.**


	2. New Friends

**Me: I'm getting advice and that makes my updates slow but hey it makes the chapters better right… Right?**

No P.O.V

"Okay is there anything else you can say or is that it, faker" said Shadow

"No I can't say anything else but I know some people who could help us out" said Sonic

"REALLY! Who are they?" yelled/asked Amy really excited

"Clam down and I think it's better that you meet them, than me telling you who they are" said Sonic "why?" asked Tails'

Sonic didn't answer he just told them to follow him, and so they followed Sonic into the forest which was right beside Tails' workshop/house.

XXXXX

After a while of walking they got to this clearing where a small stage with 7 mobians where sitting on, one of the mobians noticed Sonic and his friends and decided to greet them

"yo Sonic long time no see" said a hedgehog with the same color blue fur, and short bangs with a black tip at the end of them, to the left side of his face, and sneakers the same as Sonic's except they were the opposite colors, and white gloves

"Ya, it's good to see you again Thunder" said Sonic who addressed the hedgehog that greeted him

"Who's this Sonic?" asked Silver "this is my little brother by one year, Thunder" Sonic introduced Thunder to his friends

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother Sonic" asked Knuckles'

"Because in swore to him that I would never tell anyone about him, and them to anyone" said Sonic point to the mobians on the stage when he said 'them'

"Uh… why?" asked Blaze

"Because it's better to not let anyone except the people in our past to know about our past. And Sonic what's up with the thing under your eye?" said/asked a female, cyan colored hedgehog with a green hoodie, black gloves that go to from her elbow to her wrist, and very light blue shoes, after she decided to head over to Sonic and his friends

"Who are you?" asked Amy "guys this is Mika" said Sonic and then he decided to head over to the over mobians on the stage and his friends and brother followed him

"hey Sonic" said a hedgehog that looked like shadow, but had a purple cape, and darkish purple stripes, instead of red, and a gold earring on his right ear, and purple boots

"Hey Enzo" said Sonic "you going to explain what's with the thing under your eye or what" asked Mika

"Okay" said Sonic and then he told the 7 mobians what he told his friends

"Ok now that they know about the curse are we going to be introduced?" asked Rouge

"We already know who you are and you guys already know Enzo, Thunder, and Mika right?" asked a dark red and black echidna, with two scars over his right eye, and red and black sneakers, with grey gloves

"yes we know them so who are you four?" asked Blaze "well I'm Rick" said the echidna whose name was Rick and was the first person to speak after Sonic's explanation

"right and I'm Lighting" said a light blue hedgehog, who had zig-zags that where a very light blue at the end of her quills, and had long bangs that goes down to her shoulder, but doesn't cover either of her eyes, and she has a short sleeve red shirt, grey jeans, and red shoes

"Well I'm Reanna" said a white and yellow echidna that wears a long sleeve green top, and gold knee high skirt, and gold and black striped shoes

"And finally I'm Nikki" said a turquoise cat wearing a violet vest and violet boots with violet fingerless gloves.

"So the guy who gave you that curse what did he look like?" asked Thunder

"Well he was a red hedgehog with gold strips on his chest" said Sonic

"Hey wait why didn't you tell us that before" asked Amy

"Because I know you guys wouldn't know who he is but I know but I can't say it, and Thunder does know him" said Sonic

"Yeah his name is Argo and well he's an' annoying enemy of ours that doesn't quit trying to get rid of us" said Thunder

"well let's head back to my house and discuss this there 'cause it's almost lunch and by the time we get there it should be lunch" said Tails' and then they all headed back to Tails' place to discuss what's going on and to have lunch.

**Sonic: YAY LUNCH!**

**Me: Sonic you're not getting chilidogs ok?**

**Sonic: *sad face* Why? Why no chilidogs?**

**Me: because not everyone likes chilidogs and I got anymore, so no chilidogs**

**Sonic: I **_**HATE**_** you, anyway R&R BYE**


	3. Explaing(again)

_**Me: are you happy now sonic, I bought ya chilidogs**_

_**Sonic: YA I HAPPY *on a sugar-rush somehow?***_

No P.O.V.

"So what's for lunch?" ask Silver, who seemed to be really hungry for some reason.

"I don't know yet but probly chilidogs, sandwiches, and/or grapes" said Tails', listing all the things he thought were good for lunch "and most like some other fruits" Tails' said, listing another thing for lunch.

Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the way back to Tails' house, because there wasn't too much to talk about, besides what they decided to talk about at Tails' house while having lunch.

….

**A couple minutes of boring walking later**

…

Everyone went inside Tails' house, and Sonic and Tails' started get lunch ready which consisted of different fruits, (**e.g. grapes, apples, etc.) **, of course chilidogs, sandwiches, cookies, and different sodas.

Sonic and Tails' brought the food into the living room, and placed it on the table, and sat down. Everyone got the food they wanted and started to eat.

"So did Argo say there was a cure to the curse or anything like that?" asked Rick, while taking a sip of Diet Coke. "Yeah, but he said it was hard to find" said Sonic while taking a bite out of his chilidog.

"That's great, but off of that topic, how did and when did you guys meet Agro" Blaze asked, curious of how they knew Agro.

"Well Agro was a friend of ours when I was 3, and Thunder was 2, also I had my memory when I was 1, but anyway he was our friend until I was 5. A month after my fifth birthday, he attacked the entire city with a giant demon called; Discord, and well, destroyed everything and anyone in his way was destroyed as well, and he's been trying to get rid of us ever since" Sonic explained.

"Okay, but why is he after you guys?" asked Shadow.

"He's after us because were the guardians of the 'Elemental Stone' and the 'Elemental Stones' are the key to taking over the world, and like most villains, he tries to take over the world" Thunder explained, to everyone.

"What do these 'Elemental Stones' do and what do they look like?" asked Rouge, because she wanted to know what the stones looked like, so she would know if they were worth stealing.

"Well the look like the Sol Emeralds except that they have an image of the element that belongs to them and are the same color of the element. As for what they do, well to put It bluntly, they allow who ever their bonded to, too control the element their bonded to" Sonic explained again.

"Yeah and Sonic and I are the last people alive that are bonded to the elemental stones, also I'm bonded to electricity and water, as for sonic he's bonded to fire and wind" Thunder said/explained.

"That explains why you hate water, Faker" Shadow said, figuring out why Sonic didn't like water, and smirking smugly.

"Unless you want to get set on fire, I suggest you be quiet" Sonic said annoyed.

"Someone's not happy" Mika said, after seeing Sonic's face. "No, I'm just annoyed" Sonic responded to Mika still looking annoyed.

"Right, anyway when should we head out, and any ideas of where Argo is?" asked Amy "Argo's might be hiding in the Freedian castle, and before you ask, the Freedian castle is where the royal family of Freetropolis lived, and Freetropolis is the place where we grew up" Reanna explained.

"Okay so we leave tomorrow, and who is the royal family and what's their last name?" asked Knuckles'

"Thunder and I are the princes and our last name is, Elements" Sonic said, Sonic and the other mobians that already knew this chuckled when the saw everyone's faces: which were faces of shock

"NO WAY!" everyone said, even Shadow was shocked at this fact. "But how come you didn't tell us this before?" Tails' said, since he was the first person to recover from the shock

"You heard what Mika said before, right?" Enzo asked "Yeah, why?" Knuckles' asked. "What she said is the reason you don't know that Sonic and Thunder are princes." Nikki explained to everyone.

"Oh yeah" everyone said together, besides Shadow who was currently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, as usual.

"So how far away is the place they might be at?" asked Rouge "About one or two days away, depending on how fast we go" Lighting said, answering Rouge's question.

"So we leave tomorrow after getting ready right?" Thunder asked. "Yeah but let's get ready now so that we can leave first thing after breakfast, ok?" Tails' said/asked to everyone

"Okay" everyone but Shadow said, at the same time.

_**Me: Knuckles'!**_

_**Knuckles': Wat?**_

_**Sonic: WWWWWEEEEEE! *he's still on the sugar-rush***_

_**Knuckles': R&R It might clam down Sonic and Shadow7104 thanks for liking the story.**_


End file.
